undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 9
Issue 9 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Gerard-Centric. Issue 9 We barricade the door with desks, filing cabinets... all sorts. I sat against the wall, my SA80 in hand watching the door. The zeke had given up trying to break in, it just wasn't happening. "Kaffe and KUT have been gone for a while now..." Mage says sitting on a desk... I knew little about him, hell everyone here. I was picked up on the side of the road... I never really liked this group but it was either with them or no one. I couldn't relate to anyone that was the problem, I was actually from Scotland. I came here on a student exchange and got trapped. But I digress. Then Fitz who was a young one like me was leaning against the door frame to the rest of the station added to the conversation saying. "I'm sure their fine, I'm worried about the search party..." I looked over to Fitz. He was nervous, anxious I could tell he wouldn't be able to survive on his own. "I'm more worried about the fact that half the fucking city is pounding on our doors... I mean what the fuck was infected thinking. Taking us to the arse end of nowhere, splinting us up and..." I begin so say, getting angrier. "He was just trying to keep us safe." Mage says trying to calm me down. "Fuck man... I would be better out on the road again." I muttered. "You don't know that..." Fitz says siding with Mage. "I fucking do... we came here and found nothing. We got surrounded by zeke and worst some fucking nutjob is shooting at us if we so much as sneeze!" I say as I begin to rant on again, I can't help myself, getting into pointless arguments. "Well he made a mistake ok? No need to get go on about it." Mage says... we are interrupted by a loud bang... a gunshot. "You know... I'm going to leave..." I say standing up... "I'm not fucking dying for infected." I say as I pick up my rucksack. "Just wait for them... I'm sure we can work it out." Mage says following me as I walk towards a window. It led into an alley. "Look your good people... but I'm not letting him lead me anymore, and I'm not dying here waiting." I say as he grabs my shoulder. "Come on man, don't do this." Fitz says as I hit the window with my rifle, smashing it. "Come with me then..." I say, as I put my legs over the window and sit on the frame. "We can't, we need to wait for Lee, Kaffe and KUT." Mage replies. "Suit yourself." I say hopping out the window, landing in the alley below me. I look around and the alley is clear. It was a stupid move probably... leaving the group but I wasn't going to wait any longer. Besides I wasn't going to take Infected's orders any longer either. "Don't do this!" Mage yells... I ignore him and walk to a chain fence, leading to a suburb. I push it open and walk onto a road which seems to go on for miles. Two Hours Later. I sat on a bench in a small park. I was out of the town now and in a high end area. I had calmed down but didn't regret my choice, I've done this twice and every time I survived because of it. I drank the last of my water... I had to refill soon, I was also down to my last scraps of food. I heard a crack in the air, very close. It was a gunshot. I quickly turned round aiming gripping my rifle. The gunshot came from a large house across the road. Being nosy I couldn't help want to investigate. "Max is dead!" I hear in a yell. "What, how?" A women replies I hear as I creep through the garden to a open window with the curtains wide open. A women with short hair is looking towards a staircase... "That prick we found at the station killed him!" A man replied from downstairs. My mind races to thinking of Kaffe and KUT. "Fuck... how did they get out here..." I mutter. I had to make a choice... move on, or help them and risk my fucking life again. "Fuck it..." I said as I turned my rifle round. I smash the butt off the window and quickly jump in. I aim my rifle at the women with white hair who is shocked at what she sees. "Warfare?" She says nervous, a black man with short hair comes up the stairs with a pistol in hand. "Shit!" He yells as I aim at him. "Drop the pistol..." I say he doesn't move. "Fucking drop it!" I yell. He slowly puts the pistol on the floor. "Kick it to me!" I say, he kicks the pistol and it slides over to me. "Where are KUT and Kaffe?" I ask... "Who?" The man I assume to be called Warfare asks. "Don't fuck with me, where are they!" I yell, not in the mood to play around. "Ok... they're downstairs in the cellar... well one of them is." Warfare replies. "What do you mean one?" I ask... Warfare looks at AJ uneasily... "I killed Kaffe..." Warfare says. Deaths *None Category:Member Apocalypse Category:Issues